Restraint is Overrated
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Post-ep. At Lutz's fake bachelor party, Liz urges Jack not to hold back.


Title: Restraint is Overrated

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I wish. Not mine.

Spoilers: "The Natural Order"

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Summary: Missing scene. At Lutz's fake bachelor party, Liz encourages Jack not to hold back.

-x-x-x-

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked watching Jack slip into the vinyl seat beside her: "I thought you were having dinner with your mother."

"Four hours ago," he said, loosening his tie: "By now, I assume she is spooned in the arms of her geriatric lover, snoring like a jackhammer."

"Nice."

"Tracy invited me," he added, eyes scanning the sea of salivating men and gyrating women: "Where is he? He can't have passed out already."

"He's still working," Liz answered huffily: "He's being me. And I'm being him."

"If that were true," Jack muttered, leaning close to be heard over the thumping music: "you'd be up there dancing with the chubby one in sequins. Possibly with your shirt off."

She lifted her drink at him: "Well, the night is young."

Jack's eyes slid over to her: "In that case…may I buy you another drink?"

"No," she slurred, sipping the last of her drink: "you're not allowed to show me any preferential treatment. Just 'cause I'm a woman, it doesn't mean you have to buy me booze. I earn decent money, I'm a strong, independent woman. I can get myself hammered."

"Fair enough." He nodded and rose: "You can buy me a drink then."

Liz nodded too, ignored the hand he held out and got to her feet. Swaying for a moment, she set off towards the bar with Jack following closely behind.

"No, see -- don't do that," she protested, shying away from the hand he tried to guide her with.

"What am I doing?" he muttered.

"See, you don't even know you're doing it. That's coddling. You're coddling me." She turned to slap sloppily at the hand that usually rested either on her elbow or occasionally on her lower back. "You wouldn't put your hand there if I was Lutz. You wouldn't open doors for Pete. Or hold Frank's chair." She waved a hand at her inebriated and boisterous colleagues, walking backwards through the throng: "You wouldn't coddle any of those guys so you shouldn't coddle me."

Jack quickly pulled her forward before she backed into a large man with large tats and large biceps. "I don't mind coddling you," he told her: "In fact, for the most part, I quite like coddling you."

"But it's wrong," she pouted: "it's sexist."

"Of course it is," he said as they reached the bar and signalled for the bartender. "But if it makes you feel any better, Lemon, you may rest assured that I do not treat you differently simply because you are a woman. I treat you differently because you are…you."

"Well, you shouldn't," she continued to pout, waving a hand around vaguely: "We are all equals. Writers, producers, strippers, bartenders--" she pointed to the bartender who came up to collect their order, then to him, flicking his tie: "--executives. We're all the same. So if there is anything you're holding back on, Jack, anything at all, just…don't. Don't dull it down for me, don't withhold the truth. Whatever it is -- let it out!" She nodded decisively: "Lay it on me, I can take it."

"Alright," Jack picked up his drink, took a sip. Then without hesitation, he curled his hand around her neck and pulled her in. His kiss was brief but purposeful, his mouth firm and insistent on hers, lingering just long enough to feel her lips start to soften.

"There is that," he said when he pulled back.

Liz blinked at him a few times, puzzled and tipsy. "So you won't hug me when I offer but you'll randomly kiss me at a fake bachelor party to prove a point?"

"It has completely slipped my mind whatever point you were trying to make. And besides--" he gave a shrug, admitting: "I'm not much good at the hugging. Whereas I happen to be very good at the kissing."

She tilted her head to one side, eyes dubious: "Yeah, right. Let me be the judge of that."

"As you wish," he answered and pulled her forward again, both hands cupping her face. This time, his mouth moved over hers more freely, more searchingly, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones, his lips opening hers. He pulled back slowly, keeping her close for a moment, his eyes holding her stunned gaze.

Liz sucked in a breath, licked her lips. Jack dropped his hands from her face.

"So…" she said, breathlessly gulping down air: "That's what you've been holding back on, huh?"

He bobbed his head once. "For quite some time."

"See? I was right…" she offered with a half smile: "there really was no need to hold back on that."

"I realize that now, of course," he murmured smoothly. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty, as they say."

She nodded vaguely: "That is what they say…I've heard them say that…"

He moved a little closer, one arm sliding along the bar towards her: "I do feel like you might be holding out on me a little though, Lemon."

Liz opened her mouth and dropped her eyes, shuffling back. "Ah…you know, Jack," she said, picking up her drink and peering at him over it: "you haven't even had one drink yet, so… you can't blame this on drunkenness, if you change your mind…or something."

His mouth lifted in one corner. "I am not prone to indecisiveness." He paused to ask her: "Have you ever known me to be?"

"No," she admitted after a moment.

"So. Why should I start second-guessing myself now?" he murmured so low that she had to lean in to hear him: "Why would I want to change my mind about…this?"

Her eyes flicked up to his. But before she could answer, a red-faced Lutz butted between them, beckoning to the bartender: "Hey guys! Havin' fun?! Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing," Jack responded immediately.

"We're being equals," Liz announced at the same time.

"That's right," Jack agreed, nodding his head: "I am not giving Liz preferential treatment of any kind." As if to demonstrate, he leant across to punch her arm.

"Nope, absolutely none." She scowled, hitting him back: "He's treating me just like a dude."

Jack shot her a look: "Not quite..."

Lutz nodded, looking back and forth between them "Cool," he said, collecting his drinks and leaving.

Jack turned to Liz, blue eyes glowing with intent. "So…"

She gave a nervous half-laugh: "So-o…"

He took a step forward. "Wanna go not hold back a little more in my car?"

"Okay," she agreed quickly: "Who needs equality when you have a limo, right?"

"Exactly," Jack smiled.

He guided her out with a hand on her back. Liz didn't say a word in protest.

_END._


End file.
